


Mouse Mattresses

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's that amazing time of month, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Nothing graphic mind, Period talk, Pidge focused, Trans Keith (Voltron), referenced broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Pidge isn't shy about asking for what she needs from her friends, but damn does she have a weird way of asking for it.





	Mouse Mattresses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago like... wow. I mainly wrote it because I was having terrible cramps and I just wanted someone to cuddle and pamper me and offer me snacks and treats. So I projected my needs onto Pidge.  
> I found it again and figured I'd post it.

Pidge grumbled, feeling the tight coiling pain below her gut. She hated this. She actually, literally hated this.

Allura was of no help. Pidge had found that out the hard way. Oh, sure. Altean biology was similar to humans. Allura had her period just as Pidge did.  
But Allura’s, quiznack what did she call them? _Taelmaur_? _Tealmart_? _Tipsart_??? What the fuck ever. Allura’s periods were handled way differently and bless the princess for trying to help Pidge figure out the weird contraption but uh…. No. That was just a good, solid no.

 

Thank everything that she knew at least one other person she could turn to. And she knew exactly where his dumbass was.

 

She poked her head into the lounge area, trying to look like she wasn’t at war with her insides, and saw both Keith and Lance, exactly where she knew they’d be. Keith leaning into Lance as the latter ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it into a braid before untangling it and rebraiding as he talked.  
“Hey, shitface.” Pidge called out, neither boy even looked back.  
“What do you want, douchecanoe?” Keith asked, keeping his eyes closed.

“Do you have any mouse mattresses?” Lance’s fingers finally stopped as he looked over to Pidge, raising an eyebrow.  
“Any _what_?” he asked, but Keith only hummed and stood up.  
“Yeah, c’mon.” he said, walking away from his boyfriend, who gave a whine of protest and began to follow the two.

“No no. What?” the Cuban boy asked, as Keith and Pidge made their way back towards the red paladin’s room. Inside, Keith went into the adjoining bathroom. “What is a mouse mattress? Are you and Hunk actually working on making that Mice Motel for the little furballs?”  
“Do you need any of those pain relief pills too?” Keith asked, seemingly oblivious to his boyfriend’s questioning.  
“No, I’m fine on those. Oh! Can I borrow your heating pad too?” the green paladin leaned against the wall, trying to keep from doubling over. “God, I fucking hate this.”

 

Lance about spoke up again when Keith came back into the room, handing Pidge a few small square packages, each in a plain packaging, as well as the small red heating pad that Pidge had designed with tiny pawprints on it because Pidge had been planning on making one for everyone based on their lions, but had yet gotten around to making the rest.  
Keith had gotten his first because his….

 

Oh.  
“Oh.” Lance pointed over to Pidge, the lightbulb finally flickering on. “You got glitter in Miami.” Pidge’s nose wrinkled in disgust as Keith snorted, covering his mouth.  
“It’s not some pop star’s debut in the Keys, Lance.” she said, narrowing her eyes. “It’s my period, aka the time of the month when my uterus realizes that there’s no baby being made and is ripping itself apart in retaliation.”  
“We always called it that in my family.” the Cuban said, Keith humming faintly.  
“I just referred to it as _that time of the month_.” he said, shrugging. “Literally everyone knew what I meant.”

“It’s a period. It’s perfectly natural.” Pidge repeated.  
“But you’re going to call pads _mouse mattresses_.” Lance said, “Cute name, by the way.”  
“It’s just what my mom always called them.” she shrugged.  
“I got confused at first, too.” Keith said, crossing his arms. “But now we just kind of … share them.”

 

“As much as I’d love to talk euphemisms, I’d like to go back to my room and take care of this.” At _this_ , Pidge waved her hand towards the small stack of pads. She then pointed towards Lance. “You. I want a milkshake.”  
“You got it.” Lance gave a mock salute.  
“Want me to go ask Hunk if he can whip up some of those weird looking tarts that taste like peanut butter cookies?” Keith offered, and the girl nodded.  
“Please. I want a dozen of them.” and Keith smiled more.

 

“Should we tell the others what’s up too?” Lance asked, “Or is this just gonna be like, the Period Club where only the four of us know?” Keith snorted again, reaching out to punch his boyfriend’s arm.  
“Allura will probably know soon enough. It’s like she’s got this weird sixth sense about that kind of thing.” Pidge said, grinning. “And if she knows, then Coran will probably be coming by with something to help me out.”  
“And Shiro?” Lance asked, watching as both Keith and Pidge exchanged a look. A knowing look.

 

“Shiro is the biggest baby about periods.” Pidge said, finally.  
“Dude was shot into space, fought against aliens for his life, lost his arm and still battles in a galactic fight with giant, sentient robotic lions and he’s squeamish over periods?” the taller boy’s eyebrows rose.  
“Yep.” Keith nodded. “I asked him once back at the Garrison if he’d run out to the store and pick me up some things and he looked like I’d just asked him if he would cut off his left nipple with a wooden spoon. He kept calling me and asking me the difference between products and it got so bad I had to suck it up and go out to the store to rescue him and buy the damn things myself.”  
“He’s a damn mess.” Pidge shook her head. “So he gets a pass on knowing when either of us are on our periods.”

“I’m honestly surprised.” Lance blinked, staring at the other two. “Like, I’d have thought Space Dad would be totally fine with that kind of thing.”  
“Look at it this way,” Keith said, “You and Hunk have sisters, so you’ve been used to this kind of thing. Allura, Pidge and myself deal with it. Coran, having basically been with Allura her whole life, probably had to deal with Allura when her time hits. Shiro’s an only child and never had anyone to share this _wonderful experience_ with.”

 

“I guess when you put it like that.” the Cuban boy hummed before stretching. “Alright, well, I guess I should go get started on that milkshake!” he looked towards Keith, smiling brightly. “You want one, too?”  
“Sure,” Keith said, smiling as well, walking over and kissing his cheek, hearing Pidge make a gasping sound.  
“Perverts! When a child is present?” she asked, covering her eyes. “Have you no shame?!”  
“Get back to your room, Pidge.” Keith teased, “Or I’ll start holding his hand.”

Pidge laughed, before making her way out of the room. “You’re a damn slut, Keith!” she yelled, “Thanks, fucker!”  
“Anytime, asslicker.” he called back, feeling Lance wrap his arms around his waist, tugging him backwards into his chest.

“How come you don’t use those sweet, amazing words on me?” he teased, Keith snorting a third time that day.  
“I can start. Booger-eater.”  
“You’re a true romantic.” Lance grinned, kissing his cheek before the two broke apart to go help take care of their friend.


End file.
